De Givre et d'Acier
by Fisitron
Summary: Lorsqu'arrive un colis signé "L.L" Victor Von Fatalis sait exactement de quoi il s'agit. Lady Loki sait se faire désirer, et ce n'est pas lui qui dira le contraire


Le vent glacial des Alpes vint fouetter le masque de Victor en cet hivernal matin de Janvier. Dès qu'il avait reçu l'invitation signée, il savait immédiatement de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait. Son coeur s'était emballé, cela faisait longtemps, il s'était laissé aller à penser qu'il avait commis un faux pas lors de leur dernière rencontre et qu'il était secrètement puni par une telle absence.

Son coeur battait la chamade, il marchait à pas mesurés, mais tout en lui criait "Mais cours!". Il se retenait de son mieux. Il était Victor Fatalis, personne ne fait courir Fatalis. Sauf Elle.

Elle qui le comprenait, qui avait été au départ une intrigante était devenue une confidente, puis une amante. Tous les arbres des forêts Latveriennes ne suffisaient à représenter le nombre d'échanges passionnés qu'ils avaient eus ces dernières années. Il souffrait de cette condition de secret. Toujours se cacher, toujours mentir, se retrouver dans leur chalet des alpes, sous la moiteur des arbres de la forêt tropicale, une nuit aux portes du désert sous le regard inquisiteur des pyramides, une cabine de péniche privée voguant le long du Rhin...

Elle aimait le secret, jouer avec ses nerfs et sa passion. A chaque fois un nouvel endroit, a chaque fois une nouvelle expérience, et à chaque fois il se maudissait et se promettait de ne plus être faible. Mais le trajet effectué en toute hâte en Fatali-Jet prouvait encore une fois qu'il était qu'un esclave prisonnier de ses sens et de ses émotions. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire demi-tour, pouvoir jouer le fort et feindre l'ignorance. Il avait bien essayé, mais ses résolutions fondaient comme un sucre dans thé bouillant dès lors qu'il croisait son regard à elle.

Elle si belle, si élégante, si forte mais en même temps si fragile. Elle qui avait écouté son coeur et ne s'était pas arrêtée à son affreuse condition physique faciale. Elle et ses mains si douces et si fines, pleines de sensualité et de non-dits. Oh oui, qu'il se maudissait d'être si faible et d'accourir au moindre signe. Mais c'était trop fort pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme peut refuser à une déesse de sa trempe?

La silhouette du chalet se profilait entre les rafales de neige, une vague lueur filtrait à travers les volets mi-clos. Il en frissonnait d'impatience. Encore quelques enjambées et il serait seul avec elle. Encore quelques enjambées et il passerait de merveilleux moments. Il ne savait pas exactement a quoi s'attendre, elle était à la fois capricieuse et malicieuse. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas un jeu de piste comme la dernière fois. ça avait été une véritable difficulté que de la trouver!

Son gant entra en contact avec la poignée de la porte. Bloquée.

Son esprit se mit alors a imaginer toutes les conditions possibles, et il fourra la main à la poche et ressortit le colis signé "L.L" qui contenait un bref mot "Juste ici" et un roman à l'eau de rose intitulé "_Königliche Hoheit"_. En voyant les initiales, il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait toujours adoré ces chassés croisés, les énigmes et le mystère, et pour autant qu'il puisse dire, c'était également une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'appréciait. Il avait détaillé avec minutie l'ouvrage en cherchant un indice, le nom de l'auteur, l'édition, un personnage historique peut-être. Il avait failli enrager de ne rien trouver lorsqu'il s'immobilisa dans son geste pour lancer l'ouvrage. Le blason sur le fond de la couverture. Et de la, il avait exactement su ou était le rendez-vous.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte, toujours rien. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir vu juste quant à l'indice. Il regarda alentours, mais pas de traces de pas, pas de véhicule ou d'attelage. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait raison, ce n'était qu'un autre tour de cette sulfureuse déesse, et foi de Fatalis, il aurait la réponse. Il chargea son gant d'une capsule explosive liée à un sort magique. Si il fallait faire ça par la force, il le ferait. Au moment ou il allait tirer, une voix douce, suave et infiniment lascive se fit entendre.

- Tut tut tut... pas de ça mon petit Fatalinou...  
- Ouvre moi! Immédiatement!  
- Hihihihi, non non! Sache, passionnel amant, que la force n'est pas dans mes favoris, je suis plus subtile que ça...  
- Je... Ouvre moi! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça!  
- Ouuuuh, c'est que es impatient dis donc, je ne t'avais pas entendu aussi passionné depuis cette après-midi à Madagascar...  
- LOKI! vociféra t'il  
- Jouer les dictateurs frustrés ne t'ouvrira pas la porte pour une semaine de rêve mon chou...  
- Très bien! Tu l'aura voulu!

Il tourna à 180° sur lui même et fit le chemin inverse. Bien décidé à se montrer indépendant de cette garçe. Pour une fois, elle n'avait qu'a supplier, ça changerait un peu. Emporté par la frustration, il avait rejoint sa navette en très peu de temps. Il monta et se mit en place pour décoller et rentrer chez lui. Alors que son bras se levait pour amorcer le contact, il eut la vision d'une femme à la chevelure de jais, au front ceint d'une tiare dorée surmontée de deux cornes qui laissait glisser une fourrure le long de son dos pour ne laisser apparaître que sa peau nue avant d'interrompre la chute au niveau de ses reins, les épaules, le torse et le ventre apparents.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit un bond prodigieux et courut vers le chalet à toute vitesse. Il manqua de peu d'enfoncer la porte et arriva, le coeur comme une caisse claire lors d'une marche militaire très rythmée. Elle n'était pas la. Avait elle pris offense de sa réaction?  
Comment savoir? La porte se referma, et la divine voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Victor, Victor Victor... Tu es un indécrottable incorrigible! Un peu de peau et c'est le loup qui court à la bergerie...  
- J-Je... Ce n'est pas vrai. murmura t'il  
- Mais si c'est vrai, et tu le sais très bien mon adoré. Viens donc me rejoindre...

Il déposa son épaisse cape hivernale dans le vestibule et décrocha son masque. Enfin, il pouvait respirer. La douce chaleur de l'âtre se diffusait jusqu'à lui. Une petite odeur de sapin après une pluie d'automne se répandait. Il se dirigea vers le gigantesque salon ou il vit son trône près du feu. De dos et avec la lumière que dégageaient les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Un bras apparut, un bras ganté de vert, une main aux doigts fins et gracieux. Un verre de vin glissé entre l'index et le majeur.

- ce Château d'Yquem est un régal, mon chou.  
- ... il venait de ma réserve de Latverie, comment te l'est tu procuré?!  
- Tu a beau être roi, tu n'a pas les yeux partout.

Deux jambes se montrèrent alors à leur tour, dépassant du riche fauteuil. Deux jambes bottées d'un vert brillant. D'un vert a faire passer une émeraude pour un coloriage de pastels infantiles. Les jambes se croisèrent et il entendit presque le bruissement des bottes l'une contre l'autre. Elles comportaient plusieurs sangles tout le long du mollet et montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Les deux talons de huit centimètres jouaient avec une frange de la peau d'ours qui gisait au sol. Il réprima un frisson et fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer à la simple vue de ces jambes capables de susciter le désir chez un eunuque.

- Loki, je... je m'excuse pour avant. Je ne sait pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête et...  
- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien, j'en suis aussi la responsable tu sais.

Le siège se souleva d'un demi centimètre, accompagnée d'une leur dorée, couleur typique de la magie Asgardienne, et pivota pour faire face au Latverien.

Elle était enfin la, devant lui, si belle avec sa chevelure noire, telle la crinière d'un lion d'ébène. Sa peau si pâle en contraste et ses traits fins qui auraient suscité l'ébullition créative chez plus d'un peintre. Ses deux yeux semblables à des joyaux le scrutaient intensément. Un regard intense qui en aurait figé Méduse elle-même, et un vert quasi surnaturel qui émanait de ses pupilles ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'indicible glamour séducteur qui émanait de sa personne.

Il se figea lorsque ses yeux parvinrent à se détacher de son regard, elle portait un magnifique manteau de fourrure bordé d'écailles scintillantes. Il pensait avoir rêvé ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avant, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait été influencé dans sa vision. ça le fâchait, mais en même temps ça le rendait fou de désir. Il dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas lui bondir dessus. Et elle semblait exactement ce à quoi il pensait puisque les jours de l'asgardienne se colorèrent d'un afflux sanguin et il l'entendit chuchoter: "Voyons Victor, nous ne sommes pas des animaux..."

Il s'avança vers le trône et elle se leva en lui tendant son verre de vin et en l'invitant à s'assoir d'un ample geste de son bras. Il était enchanté, elle avait une allure de reine ce soir, et si les conventions n'avaient pas été celles qui étaient entre eux, il se serait fait fort de lui montrer ce qu'elle suscitait chez lui. Il prit place, et à sa grande joie, elle s'assit délicatement sur ses jambes, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Alors, très cher, comment s'est passée cette semaine? commenca Lady Loki  
- Hrpmph. Je suis entouré d'incompétents et d'imbéciles. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours terroriser la population pour faire en sorte que les trains soient à l'heure et de poster des Fatalibots pour veiller à ce que les gens marchent dans les clous aux feux.  
- C'est comme ça quant on est un grand homme. mumura t'elle. Il faut une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours.  
- Je suis las de toujours devoir avoir un poing de fer. J'aimerais qu'un jour, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, tout se passe bien sans que je sois obligé de faire une allocution du soir, obligé de déambuler dans les rues en ayant l'air autoritaire pour forcer le respect.  
- Shhhhhh, ne t'en fait pas, oublie un peu ta vie, laisse toi aller et oublie tes problèmes...

Les flammes qui convulsaient dans l'âtre gagnèrent en intensité lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Elle caressa son cou du bout des doigts. Ils partagèrent le restant de vin et se levèrent. La soirée s'avérait prometteuse. Fatalis sentit les mains de Lady Loki s'insinuer dans les interstices de son armure, faisant sauter les brides une à une. Elle lui adressa un regard aussi ardent qu'un souffle de dragon de lave et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que l'armure de Victor tombait au sol par morceaux.

- Ah! s'exclama t'elle  
- Qu'y a t'il ma chère?  
- Je constate que tu portes quelque chose en dessous.  
- Après le fâcheux incident de Norvège, je prends des précautions; vois tu.  
- Hihihi, en effet. Mais tu sais très bien que j'aime quant ça dure...  
- Parfaitement. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dirigera pas ce soir.  
- Que veux tu dire par la? Dit elle, malicieusement  
- Ceci.

Fatalis souleva l'asgardienne et la plaqua contre le mur, elle était à présent sous son égide. Son visage se colorait un peu et ses yeux brillaient d'une aura surnaturelle. Visiblement ça avait son petit effet.

- Eh bien... je vois ça. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...  
- Et tu n'a encore rien vu... lui chuchota le monarque

Ils s'étreignirent alors avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des amants qui se voient pour la dernière fois, comme un amour qui ne verrait jamais un lendemain. La Lady n'en pouvait plus, elle avait voulu susciter le désir et la passion chez son cher et tendre, mais le destin aime à être facétieux, des deux c'était elle qui était le plus frustrée d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Alors que Victor glissait ses mains de long de la fourrure, il la souleva a nouveau et la précipita sur la table. Elle était aux anges, elle qui d'habitude faisait la fière et la dominante devenait enfin la dominée. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir attendu finalement...

- Victor, je sens que tu es d'une rare passion ce soir!  
- Ma passion n'aura d"gale que la fougue avec laquelle je vais faire de toi ma reine de Java!  
- Oh...

Et leur passion reprit de plus belle, en effervescence. Elle se redressa et croisa les jambes autour de son amant. Ainsi juchée, elle se sentait désirée et pleine de passion. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une telle sensation, s'en était enivrant. Elle se mit a défaire les habits de Victor à la hâte. Elle s'abandonnait à présent à sa pulsion, tant pis pour le reste, elle souhaitait en profiter.  
Elle se détacha du Latverien et avanca vers la peau au sol. Puis elle se tourna et laissa lentement glisser sa douce fourrure le long de ses courbes. Elle vit le regard de son amoureux s'allumer intensément, et si elle ne faisait plus la différence entre les pensées de Victor qu'elle écoutait et son imagination, son plaisir en serait décuplé. Elle s'allongea sur le tapis et le souverain vint s'allonger sur elle...

* * *

Un rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre vint réveiller l'Asgardienne. Il commençait a faire jour au dehors. Ils avaient passé une nuit qu'elle qualifiait d'inoubliable. Au départ elle pensait que ce serait comme d'habitude, mais l'attitude de Fatalis l'avait agréablement surprise, et au remue-ménage qu'ils avaient fait à eux deux dans tout le chalet, elle en déduisit que c'était finalement une brillante idée. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart renversés, la peau d'ours gisait a moitié déchirée sur le lit et le trône gisait éventré au sol dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant les marques dans le bois du lit. Ses ongles auraient percé de la pierre quant elle s'est abandonnée de toute son âme. Les draps étaient très froissés et la couverture, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, le couvrait à peine. Elle se sentait bien, tout ses muscles avaient été sollicités et à présent elle se sentait parfaitement détendue.

Victor dormait encore, il avait remis son masque avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il faisait des cauchemars sans ça. Elle s'étira langoureusement et s'amusa du rayon de soleil qui filtrait a présent sur le visage d'acier, le faisant briller d'un éclat brillant, évoquant un diamant sous une source de lumière.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le Latverien pouvait être aussi inspiré et déchaîné à la foix. Puissance et retenue, mais retenu qui n'avait été que de courte durée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle caressa les contours du masque du bout de ses ongles, en jouant avec ses doigts. Son épaisse chevelure noire venait couvrir l'épaule du monarque. Il était si beau quant il était calme comme ça. Même dans son sommeil il avait un charisme. Charisme qui l'avait séduite au premier regard. Ce port altier, cette démesure dans la puissance, cette fermeté dans la volonté. Elle avait aimé le réduire en amant suppliant pour une nuit ensembles, mais elle avait encore plus aimé cette nuit.

Elle se leva et reprit sa fourrure. Elle réajusta ses cheveux et rédigea un petit mot sur un petit papier à l'aide de magie qu'elle déposa d'un geste du doigt aux cotés de Victor. avant de disparaître enveloppée dans une flamme vert et or

"A très bientôt mon amour"  
- _Ta rose de Jotunheim_


End file.
